hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Pacific Typhoon Season (Bluetiger)
Pacific Typhoon Seasons 2016 2017 2018 2019 2020 | First storm formed= April 14, 2018 | Last storm dissipated= November 22, 2018 | Strongest storm name= Shanshan | Strongest storm pressure= 903 | Strongest storm winds= 110 | Average wind speed= 10 | Total depressions= 30 | Total storms= 22 | Total hurricanes= 10 | Total intense= 3 (unofficial) | Fatalities= 301 total | Damages= 3254 | Atlantic season= 2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Bluetiger) | East Pacific season= 2018 Pacific Hurricane Season (Bluetiger) | North Indian season= 2018 North Indian Ocean Cyclone Season (Bluetiger) | five seasons = 2016, 2017, 2018, 2019, 2020 }} 2018 Pacific Typhoon Season is an event of tropical cyclone activity. The season’s first storm, Bolaven, developed on April 14, while the season’s last system, a tropical depression, dissipated on November 22, making the season having an early end. It also featured Typhoon Shanshan, the longest-lived Pacific Typhoon on record, surviving for 26 days, beating the record held by Typhoon Rita in 1972, and being 5 days ahead of the old record. Regardless of this, it is a below average season overall, with only 22 named storms, 10 typhoons and 3 super typhoons. It also featured the third-latest season for the first typhoon to develop, with Prapiroon reaching this intensity on July 21, only in front the 2017 and 1998 seasons. Timeline ImageSize = width:650 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/04/2016 till:18/04/2016 text:Bolaven color:STS from:29/04/2016 till:30/04/2016 text:TD color:TD from:16/05/2016 till:21/05/2016 text:Sanba color:STS from:22/05/2016 till:23/05/2016 text:TD color:TD from:28/05/2016 till:31/05/2016 text:TD color:TD from:04/06/2016 till:08/06/2016 text:Jelawat color:STS from:17/06/2016 till:19/06/2016 text:Ewiniar color:TS from:29/06/2016 till:30/06/2016 text:TD color:TD from:03/07/2016 till:09/07/2016 text:Maliksi color:TS from:12/07/2016 till:15/07/2016 text:Gaemi color:STS from:19/07/2016 till:26/07/2016 text:Prapiroon color:TY barset:break from:22/07/2016 till:24/07/2016 text:TD color:TD from:31/07/2016 till:06/08/2016 text:Maria color:TY from:02/08/2016 till:07/08/2016 text:Son-tinh color:TY from:03/08/2016 till:05/08/2016 text:Ampil color:TS from:06/08/2016 till:06/08/2016 text:TD color:TD from:10/08/2016 till:16/08/2016 text:Wukong color:TS from:12/08/2016 till:24/08/2016 text:Jongdari color:TY from:16/08/2016 till:11/09/2016 text:Shanshan color:TY from:18/08/2016 till:27/08/2016 text:Yagi color:TY from:19/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 text:Leepi color:STS from:02/09/2016 till:09/09/2016 text:Bebinca color:TY barset:break from:04/09/2016 till:07/09/2016 text:TD color:TD from:05/09/2016 till:11/09/2016 text:TD color:TD from:06/09/2016 till:11/09/2016 text:Rumbia color:STS from:13/09/2016 till:19/09/2016 text:Soulik color:TY from:26/09/2016 till:04/10/2016 text:Cimaron color:TY from:07/10/2016 till:12/10/2016 text:Jebi color:STS from:08/10/2016 till:13/10/2016 text:TD color:TD from:14/10/2016 till:18/10/2016 text:Mangkhut color:TY from:31/10/2016 till:02/11/2016 text:Bajirat color:TS from:17/11/2016 till:22/11/2016 text:TD color:TD bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December Storms Severe Tropical Storm Bolaven On April 14, the JMA started to track a tropical depression that formed in the Sulu Sea. The JTWC recognised the system the next day with 01W. The system moved slowly, eventually becoming a tropical storm on April 16, with the name Bolaven assigned. The system also made some rainfall in Palawan and killed one, however, Bolaven was not recognised by PAGASA. The system continued to move towards Vietnam, and became a strong severe tropical storm on early April 18, just before landfall. After Bolaven made landfall, it quickly weakened, and was already considered as a remnant low by the JTWC on noon April 18. The JMA, however, tracked the system until 1800 UTC April 18 before considered as a remnant low. Severe Tropical Storm Sanba (Agaton) Tropical Depression 02W formed east of Guam on May 16. 02W passed through Guam late the same day, leaving with serval planes damaged. Early on the next day, the JMA named it Sanba as it became a tropical storm. PAGASA also named it Agaton that same time. Sanba moved westwards, targeting the Visayas. Shortly before Sanba approached the coasts of Visayas on May 19, JTWC declared Sanba as a Category 1 typhoon. However, the JMA only declared it as a severe tropical storm. Heavy rain and flood affected the Visayas and Luzon as Sanba striked the coasts of Visayas and Luzon between May 19 and May 21. The remnants of Sanba also brought heavy rain the northern Luzon on May 22 and May 23. As of May 29, 1 person has been confirmed dead, while with still 6 missing. Damages are estimated up to 2 million (2018 USD). Severe Tropical Storm Jelawat (Basyang) Tropical Storm Ewiniar (Caloy) Tropical Storm Maliksi Severe Tropical Storm Gaemi (Domeng) Typhoon Prapiroon (Ester) Typhoon Maria (Florita) Typhoon Son-tinh (Gardo) Tropical Storm Ampil Tropical Storm Wukong Typhoon Jongdari Typhoon Shanshan Typhoon Yagi (Henry) Severe Tropical Storm Leepi Typhoon Bebinca (Inday) Severe Tropical Storm Rumbia (Josie) Typhoon Soulik Typhoon Cimaron (Karding) Severe Tropical Storm Jebi (Luis) Typhoon Mangkhut (Maymay) Tropical Storm Bajirat Footnotes Category:Bluetiger0824’s pages Category:Typhoons Category:Future Seasons